User talk:.Trollsky
archives: 1 2 ---- whats a discord? Character Arts Hi .Trollsky! You painted very beautiful character arts. If you do not mind I would like to ask you about as you painted such beautiful character arts (for example). Thanks for you response to a my question. I am sorry for my bad English. — [[User:YUUI4IR0U HYAKUYA|'kovu]] [[Message Wall:YUUI4IR0U HYAKUYA|'talk ]] 08:33, September 6, 2018 (UTC). Hello. For some reason Pinestar's page has missing indentions. Can you fix that? jxs 02:53, September 22, 2018 (UTC)Jaystick Thank you! I'll be doing more editing so be prepared! By the way, I think Clouspots's page has errors that need to be corrected. jxs 03:04, September 22, 2018 (UTC)Jaystick Ok, I'm almost finished with Pinestar's page, but one paragraph needs to be pushed back a bit. And there are mostly grammar errors with Cloudspots. jxs 04:50, September 22, 2018 (UTC)Jaystick Hey David, I was perusing through character files, and looked at Blackbee's. She's beautiful and I think you could add her character pixel to her infobox if you want. I don't like when characters have "No Image" and I think Blackbee would enjoy seeing her character pixel. Sincerly, jxs 04:52, September 23, 2018 (UTC)Jaystick and Darkstar Why is everyone always arguing about Dovewing's eyes? ~~Doveheart2010~~ Hi. Storm Pelt has no image on his infobox! Is his pixels being tweaked at the moment? If not, this is a serious issue. jxs 23:29, September 29, 2018 (UTC)Jaystick Hi. Storm Pelt has no image on his infobox! Is his pixels being tweaked at the moment? If not, this is a serious issue. jxs 23:29, September 29, 2018 (UTC)Jaystick Just curious, where did we agree do list personality and traits of the characters? I remember us discussing it and everyone agreed not to because peoples' contrasting opinions would make it difficult, such as Ashfur being misunderstood vs. evil. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 11:13, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Ah I gotcha, I didn't know that was part of the changes being made. Thank you. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:29, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Question Hey, I was wondering if you take charart requests still? Minkclaw Winter is coming. 04:57, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Have you seen my edits on Bramblestar's page?jxs 01:22, October 13, 2018 How's Flamenose so far? Are you still working on him? I haven't seen him on the Tweak or Approval page. Heyoitpotater (talk) 23:43, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Flamenose Alright. Looking forward to it!Heyoitpotater (talk) 02:01, October 20, 2018 (UTC) SorrySandynose (talk) 20:30, October 24, 2018 (UTC)Grass Modifications To Your Profile Apologies if I accidentally rolled back the wrong edit. I'm not quite sure what happened there. I was trying to restore all the deleted stuff and must have poked something by accident. WiggleCat (talk) 19:40, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Yeah that's odd. Looking over the edit the HTML line break tags and a few others (or all of them, don't remember) ended up having slashes inserted into the backs of them. It must have been a bug in the editor because all I did was press undo and publish. Never even touched the content. Weird. WiggleCat (talk) 19:58, November 19, 2018 (UTC) uh question? isn't Finleap the mate of Twigbranch? or has it not been "officially confirmed" lol ok Awards 03:13, December 25, 2018 (UTC) 05:10, December 30, 2018 (UTC) I can't count. 05:14, December 30, 2018 (UTC) lala Potato is dumb I accidently thought you had Pebble's to-be lolPotato Flakin (talk) 00:29, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Award 20:32, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Award 04:40, January 6, 2019 (UTC) More awards 19:12, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Family tree Just to say, there is no family tree on the "Whitetail" page. Oakpaw124 (talk) 03:21, January 13, 2019 (UTC) Awards 17:30, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Kit's Father Hey I thought I'd check with you first before I edited pages. I'm trying to find a cite that Owlfur is Mallowtail's and Dawnbright's father, but all I can find is he is Softwing's mate. Can you find a cite that says he is their father, or should we remove them as his kits?Stealthf��re ❤Warriors Forever!❤ 00:38, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Alright I'll go post there.Stealthf��re ❤Warriors Forever!❤ 01:39, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Silverflame's kits Hi I noticed that Silverflame's kits mentioned in ''Tallstar's Revenge are not listed anywhere on her page, not on her kin section or mistakes section. Is there any reason why? Well the timeline pre-Into the Wild isn't sorted yet, but yeah let's put it as a mistake. I suspect we wouldn't have removed it otherwise (it used to be on the tree as their is a cite for them on there)Stealthf��re ❤Warriors Forever!❤ 04:35, January 28, 2019 (UTC)